Desventajas de ser invisible
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Kido odiaba su poder de desaparecer. Odiaba que nadie la notase, odiaba que nadie pudiera verla y odiaba 'no estar' en el momento más inoportuno. Lo odiaba y lo odia. Pero con el tiempo ya no odiaba por la 'causa' si no el 'efecto'. Todos los días quedaba constatado que la suerte le tenía lepra. Era eso o todos sus compañeros confabulaban para destruir su inocencia a sus espaldas.


**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Jin.**

Narración.

—Dialogo

—Aclaraciones del narrador—

(Intervenciones en la narración).

_"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OCC. Primer fic en este fandom, quedan advertidos de la noobatada.

…

_**Desventajas de ser invisible**_

…

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Kido Tsubomi sabía que la suerte le huía como si tuviera lepra. A la hija de puta no le bastó con que su mamá se fuera al demonio (aunque tampoco podía echarle toda la culpa a la mujer) y fuera llevada a una casa donde se le trató como un paria, no, también se le había quitado al único ser que la amó de verdad, lo suficiente como para sacrificarse por ella. Su hermana.

Y tan maldita es la desgraciada que le jugó la misma pasada _dos putas veces_.

Kido odiaba su poder de desaparecer. Odiaba que nadie la notase, odiaba que nadie pudiera verla, odiaba que ese poder fuera tan putamente simbólico ―porque para ella lo era, es decir, ¡sin su hermana, literalmente _nadie_ la veía! En todo caso, terminó por aceptarlo y acostumbrarse a ello. Superó ambas perdidas con el paso del tiempo. Creció, no como le habría gustado, pero a fin de cuentas lo hizo.

Sin embargo, Tsubomi seguía detestando su poder. Ya no por la _causa_ sino por el _efecto_.

Después de todo, a nadie le gustaría que casi le demanden por supuesto acoso cuando solamente se ha ido a la tienda a comprar leche. "Eso no suele pasar en la vida real", pues díganselo a Kido, a ver si eso _realmente _no pasa.

Su poder siempre le abría las puertas hacia "villa incomodidad".

Le sucedía con una absurda frecuencia. Eso de aparecer y desaparecer cual fantasma siempre le trajo problemas innecesarios. Al principio, cuando no podía controlarlo a gusto, se le conoció como una acosadora en potencia; nadie sabía de dónde salía o por dónde huía.

Luego le creyeron un fantasma. El espíritu del orfanato o una pobre alma en desgracia que vagaba por el mundo buscando vete a saber qué, el caso es que su mera presencia hacía correr a todos como si tuviera pegado un cartel decorado con luces de neón con la leyenda: «RUN bitch RUN!» Inclusive hubo una vez en la cual unos niños extranjeros intentaron exorcizarla.

En otra ocasión la confundieron con un dios e inventaron una religión subnormal para venerarla; la secta perduraba hasta hoy, según sabía. Jamás volvió a pasarse por un templo.

¡Incluso existían idiotas que decían que era _Hachikuji Mayoi_! ¿En qué putas se parecía a la loli creada por _Nisio Isin_? Claro, aparte del hecho de que nadie podía verla a menos que estuviera con ella.

Y luego estaban los momentos más incómodos de su vida, esos por los que probablemente Ene pagaría una fortuna para conseguir en video.

Kido había sido testigo de muchas cosas traumatizantes, pero no traumatizantes de _«soy Sasuke Uchiha, mataron a toda mi familia así que me iré con un pedófilo, creceré en el odio, los mataré a todos y luego me haré Hokage porque se me dio la puta gana»._ No, definitivamente no era traumatizante a ese nivel. Simplemente eran _traumatizantes._

Y lo peor es que eran cosas que ella jamás quiso saber, simplemente se enteró por estar invisible en el lugar y momento equivocados.

Un día se había quedado escuchando música en el sofá, todos habían salido a ver una presentación de Momo a excepción de ella y Shintaro (que aún no superaba su miedo a espacios repletos de personas).

¿El resultado? _¡Boom!_ Kido sabía a lujo de detalles de lo que constaba el porno del Kisaragi.

Pero eso no era todo, lamentablemente.

Los primeros días que aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de Konoha y Hibiya como inquilinos temporales, olvidó completamente tocar la puerta del baño. Kano y Seto sabían a base de palizas pasadas que no se les debía olvidar ponerle seguro siempre que ocuparan la habitación ya que vivían con una señorita, y tras la llegada de Mary no lo hacían ni de chiste. Se confió.

Y claro, eso le costó caro.

A causa de ello, Kido sabía que Konoha no usaba ropa interior _―problema que se encargó de corregir con la máxima discreción posible._

Pero hubo momentos peores. Como esa vez en la que, por complacer a Mary, Seto y Kano accedieron a darse un beso para que Kozakura olvidara _algo que jamás debió ver_. Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente poderoso como para casi hacer que le diera un paro cardiaco, fue cuando la Medusa se desmayó que escuchó la razón de todo es lío por boca de Kosuke; le tocó a ella desmayarse tras enterarse que Mary había atrapado a Kano masturbándose con una foto _suya._

Tal vez lo que seguía en su lista no superaría ese momento, pero aún le quedaban varios momentos traumatizantes que contar.

Como esa vez que había presenciado sin querer a Momo y Hibiya metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta en la oscuridad del pasillo. Desde entonces, Kido jamás ha vuelto a sucumbir ante el deseo de tomar un vaso de agua fría mientras todos están viendo una película en la sala una noche de viernes.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ¿por qué putas todos sus compañeros confabulaban para destruir su inocencia?

Oh, pero el estelar se lo llevaba su hermana adoptiva.

La menor de los Tateyama marcó su infancia de muchas maneras. Gracias a ella, tres acontecimientos importantes predominaban entre el montón de recuerdos felices que esa estudiante le otorgó para sacarla su actitud de niña emo:

El primero. _El día que les inventó esa infantil mentira de que el rojo era el color de los héroes para que dejaran de martirizarse por sus poderes._

El segundo. _El día que Ayano se suicidó._

Y el tercero. _El día que Kido tuvo la desgracia de presenciar a una persona teniendo un sueño húmedo._

Jamás volvería a entrar en la habitación y sabanas de otra persona en medio de una noche tormentosa, sin importar cuan acojonada estuviera.

De todas formas _¿Quién carajos era "Shin-kun_"? Honestamente, hasta hoy se lo preguntaba. Tsubomi tenía curiosidad morbosa al respecto, pero el trauma era lo suficientemente poderoso como para que su curiosidad y celos de hermana no interfirieran en el asunto y lo dejasen hasta allí por el bien de la poca salud mental que le quedaba.

Y por eso ser invisible es su más grande dolor de trasero.

…

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Me pidieron otro y honestamente no quería hacer más, ¡pero de repente vino la maldita inspiración! Así que aquí tienen, Kido y sus poderes versión humorística… o algo así, la verdad es que no sé si ella está más traumada que Seto o no. xD**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
